


The Wind in My Sails, The Anchor of My Ship

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Whittmore comes back to Beacon Hills after almost ten years just days before Lydia Martin's wedding.<br/>-----</p><p> </p><p>I swear this is a Stanny story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind in My Sails, The Anchor of My Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stiles Rarepair Week 2016

“I think Jackson is back in town,” Scott said in lieu of a greeting as he flopped down on the couch in Stiles’ living room, “I caught a scent that smelled a lot like he used to outside of the gas station.”

“Interesting,” Stiles responded, he was halfway through an ancient book that Deaton had given him for his 26th birthday last week.Scott looked at him and waited for the words that he had spoken process.He laughed at the look Stiles face because it was pure gold, his eyes went comically wide, the pen that had been lodged in his mouth fell out as his lips went slack and his jaw dropped, “Did you say _Jackson_ is back in town?”

“I’m pretty sure, it smelled like how I remembered him,” Scott said with a shrug, he flipped on the TV and added, “I think he’ll have to approach me or you about staying in our territory, right?”

“If he’s just passing through he technically doesn’t have to but it’s common wolfy courtesy, but if he plans on staying he has to approach you with a formal request to stay in your territory, then you’re supposed to meet with me and we discuss if he’s a threat, blah, blah, blah.” Stiles said with a wave of his hand. 

“We should warn Lydia,” Scott said, he rolled off the couch and grabbed his cell phone out of his back pocket. 

“Forget warning Lydia, we should kick him out of town,” Stiles said with a frown just as his phone started ringing.“Shit, it’s Lydia. I’m not answering.”

“Yeah, I texted her, she’ll just call back if you don’t answer.” Scott said with a shrug.He walked into the kitchen and started going through Stiles’ fridge,“You’d think with how much shit you give your dad about eating healthy that you’d have something other then leftover take out in here.”

“Shut up Scott, my other half hasn’t been around this week, I’m living off the fat of the land.” Stiles snarked before hitting the green accept call button.“Hello Lydia, my strawberry blonde goddess.”

“You’re in the doghouse Stilinski,” She said, her voice loud, Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker so Scott could hear better from his spot in the kitchen.“Jackson’s in town, right now? And you didn’t answer on the first call? You’re dead.”

“Blame Scott,” Stiles said quickly and Scott whined, “He’s the one who told you before we had confirmation.”

“It smelled like him,” Scott said for the third time since he showed up at Stiles’ apartment.“We’re waiting to see if he approaches us with a request to stay.”

“I’m coming over there for dinner tonight so we can discuss what the next move it.” Lydia hissed into the phone, “If he ruins anything for me this weekend, I will personally make sure that no one in this pack has a happy wedding.”She hung up before they could respond.

“I’m still terrified of her,” Scott said with a shudder.

“Me too man, me too.Can you get the fuck out of my apartment? I need to get stuff to make dinner and clean a little if she’s coming over,” Stiles said with a frown.He ushered Scott toward the door and grabbed his keys off the table by the door.When opened it, he found Danny Mahealani struggling to get his keys out of his pocket, his arms laden down with grocery bags.“Danny! You’re back early!”

Danny shook his head with a small laugh as Stiles stepped out of the way and grabbed a few bags out of his hands, “Not early, it’s Wednesday Stiles.”

“Shit? Is it really?” Stiles said as he set the bags down in the kitchen and leaned over to kiss Danny hello properly.“Lost track of time I guess.”

“Of course you did,” Danny said with another laugh.“Hi Scott.”

“Lydia’s coming over for dinner because Jackson’s back in town,” Scott said and then slapped his hands over his mouth and turned bright red.Stiles hit him on the shoulder.Scott never could keep his mouth shut.

“Naturally,” Danny said as he tossed all the takeout containers into the trash and put the groceries away.“We need to go back to the store, I didn’t get the stuff to make that eggplant dish Lyds likes.”

“Okay,” Stiles said slowly before he turned to Scott and hissed, “Get the fuck out McCall, you’re on my shit list for at least another two hours.And you better be back here for dinner, bring Kira and that adorable baby of yours, Lydia likes her.”

Scott shot him a half exasperated, half terrified look before he bolted out of the apartment.Stiles could feel himself shaking slightly.“So, Jackson’s back?” Danny said with a small frown on his perfect face.Stiles wanted to punch Jackass Dickmore in the mouth for putting it there.

“Scott thinks so, he caught his scent in town today.” Stiles said with a frown as well, “Should we go to the store before it get’s the after work rush?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Danny said with a nod and they left the apartment, Stiles locking up behind him, and slung his arm over Danny’s shoulders.“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, don’t leave me anymore.” Stiles said with a tiny whine in his voice, “I eat take out and wallow while you're gone.I even forget to sleep.”

“You love take out,” Danny pointed out as they climbed into Danny’s Prius and headed toward Whole Foods. “Plus one of us has to have a real job.”

“I _do_ have a real job,” Stiles said with a huff.Danny was joking, but sometimes Stiles did feel bad that he made basically half of what Danny made as a coder and all around computer genius.“I own and operate a really cool bookstore.”

“I know you do babe,” Danny said with a laugh as they turned left into the parking lot.“It’s the best supernatural bookstore in California.”

“Damn straight it is,” Stiles said with a smile in Danny’s direction.They grabbed a cart and headed inside, “Divide and conquer?”

“I’ll get the eggplant, tomatoes, and onions if you get the cheese and bread crumbs.” Danny said with a nod.They were masters at shopping together, after four years of emergency Lydia dinners how could they not be?

Stiles wandered toward the dairy case, his thoughts on high school and Jackson Whittmore.Danny and he hadn’t really even been friends back then, mostly due to Jackson, at least that’s what Danny told him when they ran into each other on Berkley’s campus nearly six years ago to the day, during the first semester of their sophomore year.

They were in the same mythology class, the history of shapeshifter mythology, Stiles for his major, Danny because he was curious.He had grown up with weird shit happening all around him, it was only natural that he want to know more about it.They had ended up in a study group together, which lead to coffee together, which lead to dinners and drinks, which lead to Stiles pulling him in by the jacket and kissing him stupid after they finished their final presentation for the class.When they had broken apart Danny had said, “So you are bi then? I wish I would have known that sooner.”

“Yeah, very bi.I blame you and Derek Hale for that discovery.” Stiles had said with a laugh before Danny had kissed him again. 

“So you and Derek Hale were a thing?” Danny had asked him almost a later, they were tangled up in his sheets, the comforter kicked to the ground.He had held off asking for as long as he could, but Derek had shown back up in Beacon Hills at Christmas and Stiles had been acting weird whenever Derek was around, they had disappeared into the kitchen together at Stiles house one night and all the wolves in the room had made pained faces while they talked.

“I don’t know if you could even call it a thing, it was kind of like a tryst or two the summer after senior year.” Stiles said with a shrug, “He wanted to try it for real now that he’s ‘got his life together’ and ‘is ready to settle down’.I told him to shove it, too little, too late, I’ve got you now.”That had been the beginning and the end of the Derek Hale conversation.Danny had rolled over and nipped at Stiles’ neck, all thoughts of Derek out of their heads. 

Stiles smiled at the memory, he grabbed the cheese before heading toward the bread crumb aisle. He stood stock still as he saw who was standing in front of the very item he needed.Stiles took a deep breath and walked toward the figure of Jackson Whittmore.“Excuse me, I need to grab something right in front of you.” Stiles said, his voice calm, his heart rate even.

“Stilinski?” Jackson said with a smirk, “Should have known you’d never get out of this god forsaken town.”

“Hi Jackson.” Stiles said, holding back his eye roll, with much difficulty, “What brings you back to Beacon Hills?” It took all his self control to not add, without permission.

“I’m sure you’ve heard that my parents moved back, I’m visiting for their 30th wedding anniversary, then I’m back out of this hellhole that you people call a town.” Jackson said, his tone haughty as ever. 

As Jackson spoke Danny had made his way toward them, the cart in front of him.He plucked the things out of Stiles’ arms and snaked an arm around his waist, “Jackson.” He gave a curt nod.Danny and Jackson hadn’t parted on the best of terms, mostly because Jackson had died, twice and not told Danny about it, had left without saying goodbye, and never filled Danny in on the supernatural shit storm that was raining down on Beacon Hills every other day.

“You’re friends with Stilinski?” Jackson sneered, “This place has really lowered your standards Danny.”

“Nah, I’ve had a whole eye opening experience about Stiles and the whole of Beacon Hills.” Danny said without smiling, kissing Stiles on the cheek, his fingers digging almost painfully into Stiles’ side. It may have been almost ten years since any of them had seen or heard from Jackson but sometimes old wounds can reopen and be just as painful.

“The whole of Beacon Hills? Wait, are you two _dating?_ ” Jackson said, cocking his head to the side in confusion, he looked like a dog and Stiles repressed a laugh, “Like, in a relationship, together?”

“Yep,” Stiles said with a grin, “Danny boy and I have been together for, what? Almost six years now, right? And he’s been in the know for longer than that.He knows much, more than you ever did Jackie.Did you say you’re only here through the weekend?That’s great, any longer of a stay and you’ll have to approach the alpha and request permission.”

“I’ll find Derek if I need to ask anyone permission to be anywhere,” Jackson nearly spat out, his eyes were narrowed, his hands clenched into fists.Stiles knew that meant he was trying to hold on to his control.He may have pushed it a little with his ramble, but that’s what he did.

“Not Derek,” Danny said with a sharp smile in Jackson’s direction, “Scott.”

“McCall’s the alpha? This place really has done down hill,” Jackson said, he then turned on his heel and stalked away from them. 

“Well, that was uncomfortable,” Danny said with a laugh as he guided Stiles toward the register, “Stiles, babe, your fingers are doing that spark thing, you might want to stop that.”

That was why Stiles loved Danny, he could deal with a total jackass like Jackson and then he’d just let it go.He managed to be the anchor for Stiles and his magic once he had graduated beyond herbs and mountain ash.Danny had even suffered through a few of Stiles’ departmental Winter Solstice parties.He wasn’t even surprised when Stiles informed him that there was a secret department hidden within the Mythology department for people who were actually supernatural or supernatural adjacent.That’s what Stiles had called himself until one day in hisrunes class he had accidentally set half the room on fire with a very simple, small rune.He got moved into some more advanced classes after that.

They drove home and Danny filled him in on his conference, “No Stiles it wasn’t called the SuperElite Hacker Symposium,” but he laughed anyway and added, “I’m up for that promotion I was telling you about.”

“Danny, that’s awesome,” Stiles said with one of his wide smiles that made Danny’s heart melt.“But now you’ll be making like triple what I do, I’m starting to feel like a kept man.” 

Danny just shook his head and pulled into the parking lot behind their building.“Can you start dinner, I really want to shower after driving all day.”

“Sure can,” Stiles said, he grabbed Danny by the arm and tugged him in for a kiss, not the chaste kind they had exchanged when Danny had gotten home, but a deep one, the kind that Danny felt in his toes and made Stiles’ heart race.“I really missed you,” Stiles said after they broke apart.

“Me too,” Danny said as he pressed another kiss onto Stiles’ lips and headed to the shower. 

By the time Danny was showered, shaved and dressed, he could smell the eggplant parm lasagna baking.He smiled to himself as he dumped his suitcase into the hamper and grabbed socks out of Stiles’ drawer since his were all dirty or probably folded on top of the washing machine, where Stiles tended to leave the clean clothes until he needed them. His hand came into contact with something hard, a box, a ring box to be more specific.His heart started pounding in his chest, that was definitely a ring box.He put the socks back into the drawer and closed it before grabbing a pair from the laundry closet. 

“Smells great,” Danny said as he snuck up behind Stiles, who was standing at the counter chopping greens and tossing them into the salad bowl that was at his elbow.Danny wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's middle and kissed his neck, “You smell great too.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were a wolf,” Stiles said with a laugh.He set down his knife and turned around, putting a hand on either of Danny’s shoulders and kissed him.“Can’t believe Lydia’s getting married this weekend.”

“I can’t believe Jackson just happened to come into town on the same weekend,” Danny said with a chuckle just as the front door swung open.

Scott called out, “We’re here with small eyes and ears so please have your pants on.”

“Dada, why would Unca Stis and Unca Danny no have pants on?” The sweet voice of Ella McCall asked.Stiles and Danny heard Kira giggle and she must have set the little lady down because there was the patter of little feet on the floor and Ella came tearing into the kitchen.“UNCA STIS! UNCA DANNY!”

“Hey munchkin!” Stiles said with a wide grin that made Danny’s heart flutter.He stooped down and picked the two year old up and called out, “You should be very glad you brought this little gal since I’m still mad at you.”

"We even ran into the man of the hour at the store,” Danny said as Stiles walked out of the kitchen toward the living room, Ella still on his hip.“He said he’s only planning on staying for the weekend since it’s his parents' wedding anniversary.”

“Let’s hope that’s true,” Scott said, his eyes bleeding red for a moment before he closed them and they returned to his usual brown.

“Is the guy really that bad?” Kira asked as she took the pan that Scott had been holding and put it in the oven along with the eggplant lasagna.

“The worst,” Stiles yelled from the other room.

“He wasn’t all bad,” Scott said evenly and Danny nodded in agreement, “He just was kind of a douche to most of us in high school and then he left with his parents after the whole kanima thing, he didn’t say bye to Lydia in person even though she saved him with true love.”

“He spent the entire summer before he left hanging out with Derek Hale and blowing me off, we were best friends until the whole supernatural thing hit and he didn’t even bother to tell me about it.” Danny said with a shrug, good natured as always but there was an edge to his voice.

“And now he has the audacity to show up in town three days before my wedding,” Lydia said with a frown as she walked into the apartment, followed by Jordan Parrish, her fiancé.“I don’t know who he thinks he is but I will banshee scream and blow his ear drums if he comes anywhere near me.”

Jordan handed Danny a tray with desserts on it and smiled at the group.Before he could speak the door flew open again and Malia, Isaac, Mason and Liam came trudging in.“You better have brought something with you,” Stiles called from the living room.Danny could hear Ella telling Stiles about the new kid at her daycare.

In typical Malia fashion, she set down a Taco Bell dinner box and smiled, Isaac had at least picked up a couple pizzas, Mason had a deli tray and Liam shrugged as he help up a case of wolfsbane laced beer.“I thought this was supposed to be a dinner where I got to yell at you two,” Lydia said as Stiles came back into the kitchen to say hello, Ella on his back, “Not a pack dinner.”

“I didn’t tell them,” Stiles said with a glance at Scott, who caved under Lydia’s withering stare.It wasn’t the full pack, but it was the core members who were involved in most of the decision making and had been there since high school.Since then they had picked up some omegas and transplants.

“I thought we could use pack bonding?” Scott said, he sounded unconvinced himself.He was saved from further interrogation by a timer dinging and Danny getting both pans out of the oven. 

“You know where the dishes are,” Danny said with a Stiles like wave of his hand.There was a rush to get dishes and food, the tacos remained mostly untouched. 

“Territory update?” Isaac asked, he sat at Scott’s right, assuming the position of second in command since he returned two years prior with a fake British accent in tow. 

“There’s a family of windigos who just moved onto Maple, they’re clean, but I want to keep an eye on them anyway, at least for now.And Jackson is in town.” Scott said with a frown, his face looking serious.“So if you smell a new wolf that’s who it is.”

“I hate Whittmore,” Isaac groaned as he dug into his plate full of food.“Does this mean he’s back for awhile or just passing through?”

Scott gave a noncommittal shrug and the rest of the meal continued like a typical pack event, Isaac and Malia flirted awkwardly even though everyone knew they were already sleeping together, neither of them seemed to know how to take the next step, Liam ate anything put on his plate, including a cookie stuffed into a taco, Mason gave Danny and Stiles slightly envious looks because he had just broken up with his boyfriend, Lydia and Jordan left first, Scott and Kira last.

Once Liam had left, loaded down with leftovers, Kira scooped Ella up and said, “We have some news that we didn’t want to mention in front of everyone.”

“Oh god, who else is back in town? Is it Ethan? Is it _Peter_?” Stiles said with a groan, his head falling into his hands.Danny put his hand on his neck and squeezed, comforting him and bringing him back down to earth.

“No, actually this is good news, we don’t want to tell everyone else until after the wedding, but Kira needs some of that tea you made her for upset stomach,” Scott said with a smile.

“Oh, that stuff I made when she was pregnant with…” Stiles trailed off, “Holy shit you’re pregnant!”

“Unca Stis, that a ba-ad word.” Ella said with a stern look, so like Mrs. McCall’s that made Stiles laugh.

“Sorry little dude, I’m just excited.” Stiles said with a grin and he pulled both Scott and Kira into a hug, Danny joining in.“I can’t believe it! This is so exciting.You can come by the store tomorrow and pick up the tea!”

They left with another hug and Stiles locked the door behind them.“We’re going to be uncles again Danny!” He said once they were in their room, tucked under the covers.

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Danny said with a laugh, he pushed Stiles over and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck and nipping at his ear.“But it is very exciting.”

“Mmmm,” Stiles hummed in agreement and tugged him on top of him, “You were gone for almost a week, don’t go away for that long anymore.”

“I’ll do my best,” Danny said, his voice huskier than usual.He gently maneuvered Stiles until he was between his legs.“But coming back to this always makes leaving worth it.”

Stiles reached up and carded his fingers through Danny’s hair, stopping at the back of his head and dragging him back down to his mouth, nipping at this lip and bucking his hips up to meet Danny’s.As much as he hated when Danny left, he loved when he came back, reunion sex was the best kind, if you asked Stiles’ opinion.

An hour later they lay tangled up in the sheets, the room heavy with sex, Danny’s head on Stiles’ chest, Stiles’ arm wrapped around his shoulder.He kissed the top of his head and Danny muttered sleepily, “Goodnight, love you.  Don't worry about Jackson."

“Love you too,” Stiles said as he closed his eyes.  He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, thinking about how Danny kept him anchored, kept him grounded, and how he kept Danny from losing himself in his work, how he was the wind in Danny's sails and Danny was the anchor of his ship.

“Get up,” a female voice said and Stiles felt the bed shake. “I’m not joking, you were supposed to be at the shop twenty minutes ago, get up.”

Stiles cracked one eye and saw Lydia standing at the foot of the bed, her long strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a knot on the top of her head, her hands were on her hips, her eyes blazing.“Whattimest?” he muttered, looking over and seeing Danny blink up at him from his side of the bed, then he added,“I’m naked.”

“I don’t care, you were supposed to be at the shop at 9, it’s 9:20.And you should be working Mahealani.”She said, her face set in a hard line.“You have to help me finish the centerpieces and right now is the free only time I have until the wedding.”

“Leave the room and I’ll put on pants,” Stiles said with a huff, Danny nuzzled into his back.She stomped out of the room and Stiles rolled over, kissed Danny on the nose and said, “Hopefully I’ll be back after lunch.”

Fifteen minutes later found him in the back room of his bookshop charming centerpieces to stay alive and blooming for much longer than they should.“You know you don’t have to supervise, I can do it without you watching.”

“Maybe I wanted to hang out with you before I get married and don’t have time for you anymore?” Lydia said, she was looking at her nails and had a slight frown on her face.Stiles knew that look well, she was worried about something.

“Is the Jackson thing bothering you?” He asked as he finished the last charm and started putting them into boxes for easy transport, “Because I’m perfectly willing to hex him out of town and I know that Danny will hack his cloud and find some blackmail if you ask.”

“It’s not that,” She said looking up at him and half smiling at the finished centerpieces, “Am I making the right choice, marrying Jordan?”

“Well, we both know your next best choice would be me and I’m taken so…” Stiles said with a laugh as she hit him on the arm, hard.“You love him, he loves you, he treats you like thequeen that you are, he waited until you graduated from high school to make a move, I respect it and I approve and that’s saying something.But really, it’s up to you, you make the choice and if you think it’s a mistake I trust you.”

“I don’t think it is, I just needed to hear that.” She said, sitting down on the table where the flowers had been a minute before.“I’m still a little disgusted by how cute you and Danny are.You’ve been together for over five years, you’re not supposed to be sweet and cute still.”

“It’s not my fault I found the perfect man,” Stiles said with a small, private smile. The bell in the front of the shop dinged and he heard Mel, a college student who worked part time for him, say hello.“I’m asking him to marry me.”

“Finally, Jesus you got the ring months ago,” Lydia said before Jordan walked into the back of the shop, kissed her lightly on the lips, “Let’s get these out of here and make sure the cake is all set.”

Jordan shot Stiles a smile and waved before they grabbed the boxes and headed out the back door of the store.Once they were gone Stiles wandered to the front of the store where there were a couple customers.“Have you taken your break?” He asked Mel and when she shook her head, he said, “Go on and take it, I’ve got some stuff to do before I head back to the mister.”

Once Mel was out the door, heading toward the coffee shop, Stiles said, “I know you’re here Cora.”

“It took her long enough to leave,” Cora said as she walked over to the counter and set a book down on it, “I’ll buy this.”

“Little Red Riding Hood?” Stiles smirked. 

“It’s the reimagined version by someone named Mieczyslaw Krol, but I usually call him Stiles.” She gave him a shit eating grin, “Derek mentioned he wanted to read it and I figured I’d buy it from the author.”

“Of course you did,” Stiles said, scanning the book and swiping her card, “You’re here for the wedding, right? Lydia said you were coming.”

“Yep, Derek’s sitting in the car because he didn’t think you’d want to see him.” Cora said with another laugh.

“He’s a drama queen,” Stiles said a little louder than necessary, knowing Derek would hear him, “Well, I’ll see you at the wedding then.”

“Hurrying me out? That’s rude Stilinski, I’m a paying customer.” She laughed and he smiled at her.The bell over the door dinged again.“I heard from Malia that a Jackson is in town? Derek didn’t seem happy about it.”

“Because he bit the jackass.” Stiles said with a laugh as the person who had entered came into view, “Babe!”

“Hey,” Danny said, leaning over the counter and kissing Stiles before handing him a cup of coffee from the shop down the street.“I was going to work at the coffee shop, but I figured you have a perfectly good office here and I missed you.”

“Cora you remember Danny Mahealani?” Stiles said, taking the coffee from Danny and giving him a dopey smile.“He went to Beacon Hills High School.”

“You’re together now? I have to say that’s a step up from that alpha,” Cora said shaking Danny’s hand.“I’m Cora Hale.”

“I know,” Danny said with his winning smile, “We’ve got your Christmas card on the fridge still.”

She gave Stiles a meaningful look that Stiles clearly read as ‘good job on this one Stilinski’.“I’ll see you two at the wedding, let me know if you need any help with that Jackson situation.”

“I’m still holding out hope that there won’t be a situation,” Stiles said, squeezing Danny’s hand as she walked out of the store, “Apparently she and Derek are both in town for the wedding,” he said as he kissed Danny once more.It may have been over five years, but he would never get over the fact that he could kiss Danny Mahealani whenever he wanted.

“I’m sure Lydia is happy about that,” Danny said, it was true, Lydia probably was happy about it.She and Cora had bonded in Boston while Lydia was at MIT and Cora was at BC.“I really do need to get work done since I’m taking tomorrow off to help with set up.”He kissed Stiles again before heading to the office and getting to work.

\---------- 

The day of Lydia’s wedding dawned sunny and clear, the perfect September day.The wedding itself went off without a hitch, Kira, Malia and Danny stood up with Lydia, Stiles walked her down the aisle.By the time they were done with pictures and at the reception Stiles was dead on his feet.

“Weddings are exhausting,” Danny said with a small smile at Stiles while they watched Lydia and Jordan dance their first dance.“When we get married, let’s just go to city hall and be done with it.”

Stiles looked at him and his pocket felt heavy with the ring he had in it.Danny stood up and went to talk to some people from the lacrosse team he hadn’t seen since high school.Seconds later Derek Hale slid into his vacated seat.“Nice wedding.”

“Long time no see Derek,” Stiles said with a small laugh.

“I’m glad to see you’re still happy,” Derek said, his voice honest, his gaze following Stiles’.Danny’s head was thrown back in a laugh.His eyes met Stiles and he winked.

“Yeah, I really am.  He knows how I take my coffee, he lets me ramble, but knows how to get me back on track, he just lets me be me,” Stiles breathed out, his heart pounding in his chest, not because he was nervous about Derek being there, but because it pounded every time he saw Danny,“How about you?”

“I’m getting there.” Derek said honestly.

“I don’t want to be a jackass and leave you hanging and I do want to catch up, but there’s something I need to do right now, I’ll talk to you later,” Stiles said, shooting Derek an apologetic smile.Derek nodded like he knew what Stiles was about to do, maybe he did.

“Hey babe,” Stiles said, wrapping his arm around Danny’s middle and kissing his cheek, “Come outside with me for a minute? Its stuffy in here.”

They stepped outside of the hotel ballroom and Stiles pulled Danny toward the back garden area.He stopped and sat down on the edge of the fountain and Danny joined him, “You okay?” Danny asked him, his hand on Stiles’ knee.

“Yeah, I’m great, I’m really great.I was just thinking and talking and while I was doing that I realized I need to ask you a really important question and even though I think I already know your answer I need to ask because I shouldn’t assume things.And everything is a bit weird right now with Jackson coming into town and the Hales being here.” Stiles rambled and Danny grinned widely, his dimples popping out.

“You’re rambling.”

“Sorry,” Stiles said, reaching into his pocket and getting down on one knee, “I was saving this for another day, but I grabbed it before I left the house this morning because I just had a feeling.”Danny’s eyes were wide and he had a smile playing across his lips, “We’ve known each other for twenty years, we’ve been together for over five of those and I can’t imagine a world where I’m not yours and you’re not mine.I don’t care if we go to city hall, sign some papers and be done with it or have a wedding bigger than this, I just want you, for the rest of my days.So what do you say? Will you marry me Danny Mahealani?”

Danny pulled him off his knee so he was level with him, “Of course you idiot.”He kissed Stiles with gusto, his lips eager as Stiles slipped the ring onto Danny’s finger and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“So does this mean I’m attractive to gay guys?” Stiles said with a laugh when they finally separated.Danny held back a laugh and pushed Stiles into the fountain. Yeah, they were going to have the best life.

**Epilogue**

****“Everyone is going to be so mad at us,” Stiles said with a laugh, his fingers laced through Danny’s, the ring on his left hand felt foreign but at the same time it felt right.They were walking out of City Hall, Danny held their marriage license in his hand as they slid into the car.

“They’ll get over it, we’re having a party for them tonight, this,” He said, gesturing to their intertwined hands, “This is just for us.”

They spent the afternoon setting up their backyard, they had moved into their very own house in March.It had three bedrooms and a cozy back yard where Stiles could grow herbs.There was a breakfast nook where Danny spent most of his mornings working and drinking coffee.It was a place that was just so them, from the high tech computer set up in the guest room to the weird looking carvings on the window sills that were really runes.

It was the perfect June afternoon, sunny and breezy.Stiles used some magic to make the garden bloom even bigger and brighter, Danny set up a projector to play a slideshow of pictures from their lives play against the side of the shed in the back of the yard.“I bet they think it’s an engagement party, Lydia has been bothering us to have one since she got back from her honeymoon,” Stiles said with a laugh.They hadn’t told anyone they were getting married that day.

Scott and Kira showed up first, Ella in Scott’s arms and little Cooper in Kira’s, he was only two months old.Right behind them Melissa and John came, arms laden down with desserts.Lydia and Jordan followed closely behind them, a few random pack members gathered around the snack table while they waited for Liam to show up, he was always late. 

When Liam finally came running in, his new lady following behind him, Stiles and Danny stood up, “We’re so glad that everyone could make it today,” Danny said, his arm tight around Stiles’ waist.

“Pack is like family to us so we wanted everyone here to be there first to know that we got married this morning,” Stiles said, his grin wide.“I know that you guys probably wanted to be there, but honestly, we just wanted to be married, to just celebrate our love, so this party is both a celebration of that and an apology for not inviting you to City Hall with us.”

“Dude, you should have at least had me come, I’m your best friend and the alpha,” Scott said with a pout.

“I’m happy for you, son,” John said, pulling both men into a hug, “It might make me a bad father, but I’m kind of glad you did it at City Hall, I didn't have to put on my suit for it.”

“Thanks dad,” Stiles said with a laugh.Everyone yelled out congratulations to them and went back to their conversations and food. It was just like they wanted it to be.

By the end of the night little Ella was sleeping soundly in Lydia’s lap, her belly just starting to show that she was pregnant.Cooper was snoozing in Kira’s arms, his tiny hand around her finger.Malia and Isaac were still flirting with each other, but were finally together, Liam had his arm thrown around his girlfriend's shoulders, Mason was chatting with one of Danny’s cute coworkers that had shown up after the initial announcement.John and Melissa had left an hour before, both having to work the midnight shift.

Stiles leaned his head on to Danny’s shoulder and closed his eyes, Danny leaned down and kissed his forehead.If you had told Stiles 10 years prior that he would be married to Danny, living in a little house around the corner from his childhood home, he would have laughed and told you that he probably wasn’t going to live past 17, let alone get married to someone as great as Danny but here he was, happier than he could ever remember being.

“I love you,” Danny whispered into Stiles’ ear, kissing him on the temple this time.

“I know,” Stiles said with a grin and he felt more than heard Danny laugh.He found someone who let him use Star Wars references, Jackson Whittmore hadn't bothered them since before Lydia's wedding, his dad was healthy, his husband ( _husband_ ) loved him. He looked up at Danny and knew, he was home. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
